elegantefandomcom-20200216-history
Sexdice Logs
NOVEMBER 24, 2009 Samuel: *appears nose-to-the wall.* Samuel: Ah, I've seemed to come upon some sort of lonely-partition. Perhaps if I give it words of encouragement it will move away and allow me to the library. Ahem. 'Hello, Wall! Aren't you a strapper?' King: *was going to say something but now he has dice in his hand! And he looks at them like they are evil.* Does this mean I get to go first then. King: *wishes he had alcohol, just... throws the damn dice* King: ....So whose number three? /can clearly see its not Meth, YAY/ Haine: .... *Glances over to the list and nearly head/counters.* ...Me. Samuel: Hurray for the albino! What has he won? rolls HAINE, and CARESS NECK Haine: ! *FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK* King: ...Well, at least I don't have to bite your nipple, man. Samuel: Ah, don't discount that possibility yet. A nipple bite is still the best cure for the rickets, after all. You'd not want to damn this poor creature to another humilating trauma, would you? Bryn: Right uhm, you know you can pass, right? Bryn: If you take off a piece of clothing at least. King: Thats an- ...... Haine: Go ahead... I can suck it up. Samuel: He's already wearing much too little! Sir, be a proper man and suck on his throat. Bryn: *drinks more....only to spit it out because of Sam* Haine: ....... *Stares at Samuel.* Bryn: Anyone else want a drink? Samuel: I'd be happy to have a bit of the old bucket, if you wouldn't mind it terribly. Bryn: ....the old bucket? *stares at Sam* rolls HIMSELF, and CARESS CHEST Samuel: I suppose I could... Samuel: Then I'll save this for another time. It's never a bad idea to remind yourself how much you care for yourself with a good hand-to-chest rub-about. rolls METH, and LICK CHEST, and thinks he's rolled KING Samuel: Oh. I see. The caressor is to be the tongued. It would be almost poetic, wouldn't it? At least in the French tradition. Those frogs and their bawdy sensibilities. No wonder the Gauls fell to Rome. They knew their gender roles! Meth: ..............................................*has NO idea what Sam is talking about....frogs? Guals? Rome? What?* Samuel: *scratches his chin.* Before I make my decision, I will need to see my mark. Go on then, show us that no-doubt wool-covered barrel of muscle and sinew! Meth: *raises an eyebrow....she points to herself...and alas, is not wearing wool, but a tank top and carpenter pants* That'd be me. King: *eyebrows raised. So high. What the hell.* King: She's number four, not me. King: *pointing so gleefully at Meth* Meth: No wool, no barrel of muscle and sinew 8| *so not happy to be here goddammit Redd* Samuel: Preposterous. A woman being licked. The only proper thing is for me to lick you twice, as two of yours makes a four! Meth: .......excuse me? *arms crossed under chest* 8| King: 8| Try it and your face will be intimate with my fist. Samuel: *Pinches his nose.* I hope I don't come off as unprogressive, m'lady. I've always been a staunch supporter of entertaining a woman's right to vote- not in an election of course, but in cases of church banquets, where women truly hold the power. But if you'd prefer we do this.. terrible thing, than expose what you will and let us end this with dignity. Meth: It's your decision, Robinson. Do it or take something off. Can't tell you what to do with this damned game. Meth: .......*will need some vehdir after this* 8| Samuel: A Goldthwaine Robinson never backs down for humiliation! I will humor the foul dice but if anyone ever inquires, please remember that I offered King a double! *He stands at attention in front of Meth.* Bryn: Duly noted! King: I hate you all. Bryn: *so fucking amused* Meth: *She gets to her feet in front of Sam* Right back at you, Hannibal. :| King: *so not amused, sips his beer. Does not want to be licked by Samuel kthnx.* Of course, sweetheart. Meth: *Glaaares at King....hopes to god she gets to bite him at some point* Meth: *in the meantime, she's going to make you pour your drink over your head* Samuel: *with a frown he lowers his head towards her* Meth: *tilts her head up?* King: *splutters, goes to find a towel* 8| Bryn: Hey that's a waste of good beer B| Haine: *Comes out of the bathroom looking a bit better, appearance wise and stomach-wise. Yeah, feel free to notice he's healed up from his injuries. Oh hey King, here's a towel. Tosses over.* Samuel: Meet me halfway, please. I won't do this alone. King: *catches, using it to wipe off his hair and face and attempt to help his shirt. He's not taking it off - he might need that.* Meth: *SIGH. She uses her powers on herself to raise up some inches off the ground* Happy? Samuel: Never less. *He blushes violently. His tongue already out, he lowers himself excruciatingly slowly towards her.* hmmmmfffhm... Meth: *.................this is going to take forever. She reaches out, places her hand at the back of his head and pulls him to the TOP of her chest.....then shoves him away* There. Samuel: PBLLGGHFHF! *He pulls away. His hat is mangled.* Harpie! Meth: *That word, she knows, and grins at it* And? *lowers herself to the ground and takes the dice* Samuel: *takes his drink and moves further away from Meth, sitting next to Bryn.* rolls HAINE, and KISS STOMACH Meth: *goes up to the list......* Who's Haine? Haine: .......I am. *One moment, gone stiff from fear.* Meth: *levels a flat stare at him* Come here and lift up your shirt. *If that sounds like an order, that's cause it is. Meth's not taking her clothes off for anyone* Haine: ...No thanks. Meth: *eyebrows raise* Excuse me? Samuel: *to Bryn* How interesting. He's trying to assert his dominance. Bryn: *chuckles* That's par for the course for him. Haine: *STFU you two.* I'm not moving. Meth: *Except that you are...Meth's mun is making liberal use of her TK and pushing you toward her* 8| Samuel: A silver button says he squeals like a piglet when she touches him. Bryn: *grins* You're on. Haine: *Oh FUCK YOU.* What the hell?! *Digging his heels in.* King: * you two are horrible. But he's entertained anyway* Resisting just makes it worse! *calling to Haine.* Meth: My god Hannibal, you said something smart *mock-astonished!* Don't be a baby, this will take all of one-second. *She leans down in front of Haine, kisses his stomach through his shirt and then straightens. The dice are passed over and Meth is heading for the bar kthx* Haine: .... *Grunts and takes the dice, stalking over to a corner, tossing.* Bryn: *holds out hand to Samuel* Distinct lack of squealing...I want my button if you please~ Samuel* *Sighs and plucks a button from his vest* rolls KING, and SUCK LIPS Haine: *Palms.* .... King: Well, you could lose another shoe or you could get this over with. 8| Bryn: *siiiiips at drink, accepts button with glee* Bet you a silver button he'll pass. Haine: Are you sure you want another man to suck on your lips? *Sticks out his tongue.* Samuel: ...taken King: What makes you think it hasn't happened before? *sarcastic but... true.* Haine: *Rises an eyebrow.* So you're a man's man. King: I'm more like an everyman. *slouching forward.* You can save your shoe for our cultured friend over there. Samuel: *raises his hand* I think it's safe to say he's talking about me! No offense meant, of course. Haine: *Bryn you better not make a comment regarding the albino and Jamie.* .... *King had a point. Soooo, the albino picked the dice and approached the man. Kind of roughly grabbing King by the chin to do the deed, rather quick and pulled back. Here's the dice.* King: *There now, that wasn't so bad was it? Licks his lips slightly before he throws the dice. No comment whatsover.* Bryn: *Huh...he didn't pass. She hands back Sam's button with amusement* Samuel: Hah! rolls METH, and BITE NECK, and PASSES rolls SAM and CROTCH CARESS Samuel: *to Bryn, grabbing her arm* a silver button says I die tonight.. Bryn: *Pats Sam's arm comfortingly* As you like, I don't think you'll die from that however... Meth: *waves Sam over impatiently* :| Samuel: Ahh, I'm afraid your arithmetic must be wrong.... that was a seven, actually. Don;t hurt me. Meth: ...I won't as long as you walk over here of your own accord. Samuel: But it appears I've lost the ability to move under my own will. I reject the fight or flight dichotomy. I find standing very still and pretending to be dead a very good alternative. Someone help... King: *lazily* Losing a shoe isn't going to kill you. *to Meth.* Meth: *Was about to take a shoe off, but now that King's said it she's not about to give in...and instead walks up to Sam, glaring at King* Samuel: Oh.... oh god. Well, haha... At least you can be sure I won't... reciprocate your earlier behavior and shove your face into my.....self... Meth: I'd kill you if you tried. *Said so matter-of-factly...and yet it doesn't stop her from reaching toward him, running her hand AS LIGHTLY AS POSSIBLE over the front of his pants, and then holding out the dice* Here. :| Samuel: *goes completely pale* I-I-I quite recall the translation of the Aeneid, allow me to recite it. Those Roman poets, aye? *he's sweating profusely.* Samuel: I don't know if I can handle another roll.... Meth: . . . You can always take off a shoe and roll to see who goes next. Meth: Or some other piece of clothing, I don't care. Samuel: *reaches out to take the dice, all the while reciting lines of Latin.* Meth: *beginning to see why Kage finds this guy disturbing* Samuel: *drops the dice to the ground* rolls METH, and EAR CARESS Samuel: *looks like he's about to cry.* Turn your head... King: *soooooooo entertained. Meth keeps having to get touched by this guy.* Are you sure you're not affecting how the dice roll, Meth? *AMUSED* Meth: *Turns her head, pulls her hair out of the way......then just GLARES at King* If I was affecting the dice roll I would have rolled to bite your face off, Hannibal. Samuel: *touches her ear with a whimper, than strokes it lovingly.* King: Sexy. *deadpan, turning to find himself another beer.* Meth: *.....shivers at the touch despite herself, then rubs her own ear afterward, uncomfortable* Dice. Samuel: *dices* rolls SAM, and SUCK HIPS Samuel: Oh sweet living Christ... King: Sure you're not affecting those rolls? Meth: *eyes Sam...who looks like he's going to break.....and uses one foot to take the shoe off the other, and holds out the dice to Sam* Meth: *then throws said shoe at King's head* King: *is hit in the back of the head with this very heavy combat boot, so he ignores the beer briefly in favor of turning around and glaring at Meth* Samuel: *hold his hat out, letting the dice drop in. He turns it over onto the floor. maybe if he doesn't touch the dice they won't CURSE HIM anymore.* Meth: *smiles prettily at King and waves* rolls KING, and SUCK TUMMY Samuel: Oh, thank you... King: Oh, fuck no. King: Fuck me sideways. Samuel: Ah, finally something that DOESN'T reek with controversy! *he trots comfortably- maybe happily, even- to King* present yourself! King: *He is blaming that roll on Meth forever. And goddamnit Samuel, of course you'd be excited about this part. He grumbles slightly and tugs up his shirt, revealing his stomach.* Samuel: This is what we used to call a "lamprey bed-prank" back at school! *A belly thoroughly hickeyed* King: .......*shifts uncomfortably, holding out a hand with a distinctly disturbed expression* Dice. rolls HAINE, and BITE NECK Bryn: ...oh fuck. King: ......*shoots Haine a look.* You up for that? Haine: If you don't get a hard-on from moaning. Bryn: *palms* King: *lets out a chuckle* No, I get my hard-ons from chainsaws and drywall. 8| King: *motions Haine over* Meth: Who knew we shared a common turn on, Hannibal? *chuckles* Haine: *Slowly approaches and tilts his head away for King. Maybe he should just sit by the man.* King: I'm pretty sure you get turned on by the broken dreams of children. Samuel: I once got the giggles whilst watching a man use a hand-drill. How nice it is that we share something in common Meth: Ah, can't say that's ever been a kink of mine. I prefer the shattered dreams of grown men I've broken. PADRE: (Meth broke samuel, does he count?) MARI: (.....oshi, caught in her own banter!) PADRE: (SEE? CANON) King: *leans over to Haine and bites at his neck tentatively, before pulling back* Haine: Hng.... *He had to take a deep breath after that and reaches a hand out for the dice.* King: *shoots Samuel a look, holding out the dice to Haine* At least it was a hand drill, good sir, and not a hand saw. Meth: mmm...handsaws. King: You would like those. Meth: They've served me well *shrugs* rolls SAM, and BITE CHEST, and PASSES rolls JARED, and CARESS INNER THIGH Samuel: *eyes the bearded man up and down* Have you ever been at sea, good sir? Jared: I have been for some time. *he's been on the boat just like you Sam, and he doesn't like the look of those dice* Samuel: ....Oh. that's... ahem. How embarassing. Well, then, you know the haps. Let's see those britches. Jared: ...what? Samuel: I've a thing to prove to your manish chops. Jared: ... King: I've got to give him props for being so ballsy. Bryn: *oh god trying, trying so hard not to laugh....she looks away instead choosing to busy herself with wiping up some liquid from the bar counter* Jared: *he's going to regret this, he's going to regret this... he stands up* Meth: ....props? King: *looks over at her, rolling his eyes* Points. Fake-respect. Meth: . . . Odd. Samuel: Like a faux-revolver or a sheet to make lightning. King: Well, he's the only one so far besides her *indicated Bryn* who hasn't pussied out. Haine: *Snerk.* Bryn: To be fair, I've barely rolled. Haine: That's probably a good thing too. King: Count yourself lucky. Samuel: I keep my pride in my back pocket. If you cowards would like to borrow some, you may reach in at any time! Bryn: *scowls at Haine* why do you say that? King:....Thanks, no. Meth: I'm fine, thanks. Haine: Mrow. *Sticks his tongue out.* Bryn: *sticks her tongue out back at Haine* Mrow. Samuel: *grabs onto Jared's knees, pulling them apart. One hand grabs onto the knight's inner thigh and kneads lovingly.* Good definition- like a racehorse in its prime. You have my stamp of approval! Samuel: *The dice go to Jared* Bryn: *DIES* Bryn: *okay not REALLY but oh my god* Jared: *AKSLFGAE* Haine: *Palms.* King: *SNORTS* Meth: ...............*covers mouth to keep from smiling oh my god* Jared: *well, at least that wasn't AKWARD OR ANYTHING* "Padre": (Samuel's lucky. 95% of him doesn't understand that it's sexual when he does these things to a guy, and the other 5% REALLY WANTS TO DO IT TO A GUY) DECEMBER 1, 2009 rolls BRYN, KISS, and INNER THIGH Blitz: *He looks over at Bryn and it's... not all that comforting* Well, my dear, looks like we're at it again. Bryn: *Her pulse quickened just a bit at that look but she smiled anyway* Not completely surprising considering we're down to four people.... Blitz: Yes, really quite a shame... the others will miss all the fun. *he sauntered over to her again and placed both arms on the bar around her, caging her in her seat* Bryn: Their loss, not mine. *She wasn't at all, really, even if that look in his eye made her just a bit nervous along with the excitement. No one could blame her. She hadn't gotten any in months, and Blitz surprisingly kept hitting the just the right buttons* Since I'm assuming you're not passing... Blitz: Oh, now why would I pass when I rolled such a lovely thing like you? *He placed a hand on her cheek and slowly trailed it down, down, until it lay on her thigh. Brushing against her spot, he kissed the same spot he had touched and followed the same path down her body until he reach her thigh. With a smirk he gripped with his had and moved in to kiss right where leg and pelvis met* Bryn: *That made her blush and she watched him, eyes flicking back and forth between his face and his hands as he touched his cheek. Bryn swallowed, eyes fixed on his hand as it grazed over her body, traveling down to her bare leg. The kiss on her cheek had been unexpected, and once more her eyes followed his progress down. A jolt ran up her spine at his tightening grip, and she felt a flash of heat follow soon after with the kiss. Oh wow. Bryn swallowed, completely unable to hide her reaction* Meth: *watching like a creepy vouyer* 8) Blitz: *he grinned and kissed again, then darted a hand up her shorts to brush her hip lightly* You like, I can see. *With one last swipe down her leg, he stood and took one of her hands, putting the dice in her palm and folding her fingers around it* If you're lucky, maybe I can finish it up. Bryn: *She swallowed again at the kiss, and inhaled sharply as his hand snuck up to her hip. Bryn nodded wordlessly in reply, to his first comment, and squashed her disappointment away as he withdrew his hand and pressed the dice into hers.* If I'm lucky.....*She exhaled, still watching the elf a moment before finally rolling the dice* then Bryn kept rolling Meth because the dice demanded Playercest. Category:Crack